If Dreams Be Dreams
by thewayithink
Summary: JD is done with Sacred Heart. He finds a new hospital elsewhere in this world, wanting a change in scenery from the same old life he's had so far. This our JD finally taking intiative to be able to grow up and grow on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I most certainly do not own any of the characters or basically anything affiliated with "Scrubs", whatsoever.

* * *

"Well, Elliot, I just think I need something new, something different." I tried to not sound so guilty for wanting to leave.

"Oh, I may see, JD, but I sure as hell don't understand." She paused hastily before jumping the gun too much and with an frustrated sigh, continued slowly, "Just why do you have to leave? Have I done something? Has someone done anything? Just give me a legitimate reason, please?"

I knew I was breaking her heart, but I wasn't lying. I wanted something new. I wasn't tired of Dr. Cox's tirades and rants, the Janitor's tricks, Carla's nagging, Turk's lack of time for me, Elliot's ability to make me sabotage every single relationship that I have ever been in - I wasn't tired of any of it. But I still wanted something else.

Either that, or the increasing inability to concentrate. I wasn't in my own reality anymore; I was pulled away by any wayward phrase. It made me realize that I was bored, that my current life just wasn't cutting it. Finally, a few months back, I just stopped. I couldn't escape anymore. All drifting off ceased to be. That's when it finally sunk in: my daydreams were the escape I always had, and once they were gone, I couldn't function.

I stared at that blonde doctor for a moment as a reassuring smile fell on my face, "Elliot, it's not you. It's not here. If it's anything, it's myself." I could tell that Elliot wanted to say something to my lame cliche, but I cut her off, "Do you see where we are? Right now, I see two doctors clad in navy blue scrubs in some random hospital. Do you get it, Elliot? That's why I have to leave. I've got to grow, and it's not happening here. I've plateaued."

Elliot stared at her shuffling feet, "JD, I know why you want to leave; I just don't want to admit it to myself that you're actually going through with it."

I nodded and prepared the truth as plainly as I could, "Well, I've actually picked up an attending job over in somewhere-else-land. It's a magical place of new beginnings and new bills. I'm starting in two days."

Her jaw dropped, "How long have you been planning to leave!? We're you just going to let me know at the last minute?"

I knew I had it coming, and so I let it begin, "Well, I'd been thinking about it the past few months. Ya know, mulling it over and over in my head. Finally, last week I realized that I was nothing here. Somewhere between Cox's raving and my lack of daydreaming, it was final. I sent in my letter, and it was done. I told Dr. Kelso to not tell anyone, but what a confidante he turned out to be. I mean, who else has he told?"

She intently said, "No one."

I rolled my eyes, "No, really?"

Elliot her breath, "I'm not lying, JD."

All awkward silences aside, I began with a backup plan B, "Elliot, I need you to do something for me. You can't tell anyone. Not a soul.."

She shot me an accusing glare, and with a sharp yell, she just let it all out, "You aren't going to tell anyone still!? You're just going to pick up an leave just like that? What about Carla? Jordan? Dr. Cox? Yeah, he might act like he doesn't care, JD, but he does. You know that!? Or how about Turk!? God, you sure haven't whispered any hints Turk's way, right? Yup, don't care about that whole best friend thing you have going on there. How can you be so stupid!?"

My eyes darted to the closest thing in my line of sight - the floor. I wasn't regretful of my decision. I was an adult. I was finally able to make rational decisions and live life for myself. I couldn't do it for Elliot anymore.

A tear silently appeared from her, and she spoke softly, "JD, what about me? What about me?"

Stop it, JD. You will not, I repeat, will not be ashamed. She may be your best friend, but she's not the reason you are leaving. You are leaving because life isn't part of the scenery here.

I couldn't have made this harder, "Elliot, I'm sorry, but you have got to recognize that tomorrow, I will be gone. I will not be here having this conversation. I just won't be here."

She smiled that fake angry smile that people always give when they cannot believe that was has just happened had, in fact, just actually happened in reality. Finally, after taking it all there in silence for five minutes, she looked up into my eyes, and hugged me.

We stood there in the supply room, our crossroad, for fifteen minutes, Elliot holding on to every last moment she could. Pulling away slowly, she quietly hushed me with a soft, "No matter what, JD, I will always love you. Maybe not in a relationship, but as a friend - always."

She shuffled with serenity right out the supply room door, pausing only to turn around for a passing moment with a fleeting - almost reassuring - smile. I didn't care then what my future plans were, I knew I was going to miss her no matter what

* * *

So there I was: supply closet of my almost-but-not-quite-yet old life, my soon-to-be past. All alone. No, I didn't care that I was going to have to meet new people, re-secure my position in a completely different hospital, or possibly, nay, probably encounter some oddly strange situations.

Dammit, I was John Dorian, MD. Hell, the only thing that scares me is myself. And, in all seriousness, what could possibly be scarier than that?

I nodded my head encouragingly. Things were going to be good.

And with that, head held high and smile on my face, I walked out of that room knowing no one else would even perceive that in two days, the only thing left in this hospital would just be just the faint memory of "Newbie."

I passed by the front desk, saluting Carla, taking everything in. Even catching the peripheral sly, "God, Newbie, I just have no idea what you think about sometimes."

Nope, Dr. Cox, you really have no idea whatsoever, and that was definitely a positive. All the while, I hadn't realized that I'd bumped into the Janitor in the hallway. I think he must've known something was up, but let me pass by safely.

That was until he stuck out his mop, subsequently leading me to face plant none other than the floor. I shot up quickly, "Just what the hell was that for!?"

I'm pretty sure that my imagination kicked back in because I could have sworn that I saw a wink. He gave me a slight tap on the shoulder and said happily, "Ahh, for old time's sake."

Well, he definitely knew. But rather than the expected clever quip, he extended his hand. I dropped my jaw and cautiously held out mine.

"You probably wouldn't think so, but I am gonna miss you."

I shook his hand vigorously and couldn't believe that I was saying, "Yeah, me too. It's been fun."

I turned around and beheld the exit. The finishing point in sliding glass door form. I closed my eyes and walked through recognizing that in five hours, I'd be on a fast trip to another destination. This was it.

* * *

Hopping on my scooter for the short ride home, I was hoping that Turk wouldn't be there. Saying goodbye to Chocolate Bear was going to be hard, but I lucked out because the apartment was empty. I threw my things in a pile, packing as much as I could. When I was finished, I had five suitcases and a ticket that said "One Way". 

I gave Rowdy the quick pat, and a short so-long, "Stay tough, boy. Oh, and if Carla tries to get rid of you, put up a good fight. You can totally take her."

All of a sudden a voice spoke up, "Hello? JD? You home? I didn't see your scooter."

Dammit.

"Oh, yah, it's me. Hey, Turk".

He rubbed his eyes, and said "Well, I'm done for the day. I just got off of a huge shift, and no bad 80's movies can change my mind about it."

I hid my guilt and turned to face Turk, "Well, goodnight, Chocolate Bear. I'll see ya later, ok?"

Turk yawned and gave me a thumbs up. He scuffled off to his room, leaving me all alone in my official old apartment.

I looked around, and then to the door. Well, the scooter's in storage and the taxi's waiting, so, disregarding nostalgia, I did what I'd decided - I left.

I fell in the taxi, and was off. Of course, the crazy foreign driver just had to pass Sacred Heart on the way to the airport. Walking out the door was Carla, Dr. Cox, and Elliot. I furiously rolled down the window, and stuck half of my body out of the side of a speeding taxi, and waved and screamed and smiled, "GOODBYE, SACRED HEART!!!"

I was sure I heard a happy, "GOODBYE TO YOU, JD!" off in the distance in Elliot's voice just as the taxi rolled past the bumpy road in front of the hospital.

Like I've said, things were going to be good. Tough, but still good.

At the airport, I boarded relatively fast; no questions, no complaints. I finally relaxed in my seat, splurging for first class because, come on, it's only one way!

"Sir, would you care for some champagne now that we've taken off?"

To which I cheerfully replied in a fake British accent, "Why, Miss, I don't mind if I do."

"Well, sir, we're not in England quite, yet. Or should I say the Midwest?"

I chuckled and looked out the window over the vast suburbia, and had a thought, almost an epiphany, if you will.

Maybe I've grown up or maybe I'm still secretly a kid in disguise doing the whole "running-away" scenario all over again. But the difference is, running away here doesn't mean the neighbor's house, college, med school, Sacred Heart - No, here, "running away" is eventually defined by one word: **Chicago.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, as a senior, I won't have much time to write due to school and finally deciding where I'm going to college, but I will try to update as soon as possible. I appreciate all comments and critiques as this is my first fic. Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I most certainly do not own any of the characters or basically anything affiliated with "Scrubs", whatsoever.

* * *

Oh boy. Ok. We're not going to be irrational here. You just have absolutely no idea where you are right now, JD. Ok, there's the skyline of Chicago. Well, at least I know that I am in Illinois after all. A long way from what once was my home. 

I glanced at my phone - 8 messages. Well, I guess everyone finally figured out that I left. I wasn't worried though. I was going to miss everyone so much, especially Elliot and Turk. As much as I didn't want it, I couldn't help but feel guilty about not telling Turk. We've been so close since school, and now, I won't be able to see him or any of my old life anytime soon.

On the plane, I was attempting to make up my mind whether or not Chicago was going to be permanent. Hell, I had about fifteen hours till my first shift to worry about, but those hours were going to be used to figure where I was and where I was to live.

In retrospect, it was probably not the best idea in the world to come in to town so last minute, to not have one single aspect of my life planned. I was officially by myself for the first time in a long time - no Turk, no Dr. Cox, and no Elliot. No one.

I walked on over to grab my extensive pyramid of luggage from the pickup area. Midway Airport wasn't making that too easy for me. I had four bags and had absolutely no idea as to where that last suitcase was. I needed that one though because I was pretty sure that it was, of course, the one suitcase that I had put all of my transfer papers in. Without that, I was sunk. I had no home, no friends, and, as of this moment, no job.

I'm just hoping that this right here is no omen.

"Sir," A voice interrupted after waiting for twenty minutes, "are you by any chance John Dorian?"

I turned about to face a young brunette, and answered cautiously, "Yes I am. I'm sorry may I ask why?"

She smiled yet another fake grin and with hollow newscaster voice said, "Hello, I'm Tricia with Southwest Airlines. It seems as though there was a bit of trouble with your baggage. Could you please follow me?"

There was no way this was happening. It could not get worse - or could it?

I followed the young woman to a back room of the airport. Tension in the air, all I wanted to know was where my last suitcase was. That box held so much of my life compressed into a tiny piece of luggage. And there it was, on an empty table, lying taped up in two pieces.

The girl spoke again, "There was a mishap while unloading the plane. One of our workers dropped the case and it sort of, well, it exploded."

I was in shock, "Exploded? Is that a technical or a professional term here for an object being torn apart into pieces spewing fifty papers into the surrounding area!?" Ahh, the old JD came back for a fleeting moment.

"Please, sir," she interrupted before I could finish with my burst of awkward confusion, "We did notice the papers inside, and felt that we should notify you of our mistake. Everything is back in the case, and if not, here is a personal support number if you ever need to be in contact with us concerning this issue. Out of courtesy and for your trouble, is there anything we can do for you at this moment, Mr. Dorian?"

She handed me the information card, and I thought for a moment before I looked up, "Yeah, can I have a hotel room and a taxi?"

She smiled graciously, and nodded her head.

Well, maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Southwest put me up in one of the downtown Hilton Hotels for three nights, and I wasn't complaining. That took away the immediate housing issue. Now, all I had to do was sift through the muddled pile of papers which the airport had oh so conveniently mangled until I could find my hospital transfer. 

I had no idea where the hospital I was going to be working at was located. It could be downtown or the suburbs, but I began to piece together an idea:

"Palos Community Hospital a.k.a. Palos. Yet another town in the gravitational pull of Chicago located in the middle of south suburbia-land - Palos Hills, Illinois."

I had no idea why I felt like I had to speak to myself. Maybe it was because there was no one else to talk too, so I thought it was necessary. It did wind up reminding me that I was alone. Ever since the daydreams left, I always felt solitary even when I did have my friends around me.

I glanced at my watch. My shift was only 5 hours away. Time does fly.

I figured I could walk downtown for a few hours before I was supposed to get to work. It would be definitely calm me down from the past insane twenty-four hours, so I dropped in the elevator to Michigan Avenue, the Magnificent Mile of Chicago. Moving from the west coast of our great U.S.A. to here was definitely different. Now I understand when people say, "If you can handle a Chicago winter, you can handle anything," only because its mid-November and it's about twenty-five degrees.

Oh, and I only had a hoodie on, so needless to say, not only was the weather past the freezing point, I was, too.

Chicago was a different speed, though. People were friendly, the town didn't run too fast. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but I was really beginning to see myself here. It was a place where I could settle down and have the normal life that I never had, even growing up.

I gathered from the Christmas decorations that Chicagoans loved their holiday season, and milked it for all it was worth. There were lights on the trees, ornaments on doors, and Santas on street corners. I wasn't going to lie, I was excited for snow. I hadn't seen any for a long time. It's not like it snows every day in southern California.

I was thinking that come the end of the year, maybe I'd have something tangible to show for my work as a doctor. A home maybe? Or more fitting, an actual life? I didn't want to sit around watching horrible made-for-television movies for the rest of my days. It was the reason I left. I want more and here is where I might be able to find it.

Even when I hopped a cab into the suburbs, things were so different. I guess I liked it.

I don't know why I even picked Chicago. The movies always made this city to be beautiful: the skyline, Lake Michigan, the suburbs, the millions of things that could happen if you give them a chance. Come to think of it, there was that one time two months ago - I was having a John Hughes marathon with Turk, Carla, and Elliot: Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Pretty in Pink, and Weird Science. I mean every one of the movies take place in Chicago or the suburban area nearby. They make Illinois look so easy. It might not be true, but I just have this feeling that if John Hughes had a relatively indisputable fondness for the north eastern tip of Illinois, I might pick up the same affection for the area.

It lead me to realize that I don't know a lot a lot of things: I don't know if there's a God, I don't know if fate exists, I don't know if my life belongs in Chicago, I don't know if anyone will ever love me, but I do know that I am on my way.

* * *

Palos Hospital was in a suburb no different than any other suburb in Chicago. There were neat little lined up homes, shopping malls, street lights on every corner, forest preserves wit actual trees, a Starbucks or Walgreens every 5 blocks, families living the middle-class American Dream. There it stood: a tan slew of buildings pushed together adjacent to a freshly re-paved parking lot. A lot larger than Sacred Heart, but I could tell that it just wasn't as busy. 

Well, it's definitely about a forty-five minute drive from here to downtown. I'd have to find an apartment nearby because there was no way I could drive this far every day and when I was on call, it would just not be practical. But for the first few days, I'd manage. Well, JD, tomorrow you're going to start looking around the neighborhood. Gotta find a home or a vehicle.

I arrived at the hospital entrance, and tipped the driver. No taxis out in the 'burbs, so I'd eventually have to call one when I had to leave. At least my shift ended at 5 p.m., so it wouldn't be an unreasonable time to find a possible place to stay before I went back to the hotel. It's not like I needed anyplace that huge. I only took my basics from my old apartment. There would be time later to go shopping and fill my new place with the necessities.

Walking up to the hospital, I saw the traditional sliding glass doors. Sure, it made me a little homesick for a moment, but got over it soon enough. I thought for a moment I was having my first daydream in quite a while, but nope, the voice that interrupted my thoughts at that moment was definitely very real and definitely right behind me.

"Ya know, there's no point standing in front the doors. People come and go, and I just assume you're coming. Slowly. But most definitely coming, right?"

I turned around to see a short woman with long wavy hair. I laughed, "Yeah, I am coming. It's my first day, so I'm just taking my own sweet time."

She smiled and said, "Well, don't take too much time. I think we both have jobs waiting for us."

I nodded my head, and held out my hand, "JD."

She took it, "Stephanie. Nice to meet you, JD. Maybe I'll bump into you sometime around here."

I let her pass and mumbled something about how given the size of this place, I'd never see her again. Just my luck. The first person I meet has to be incredibly nice, and I assume that I won't see her ever. Whoa, that was far too pessimistic, JD. Let's be positive here. It's your first day. I'm going to assume in advance that this time, my first day today will go better than the last.

I walked through the doors, head held high, spring in step. It looked like a typical hospital scenario: nurses, patients, doctors, paperwork, and - wait - no Janitor in sight!? Right then and there, I decided that today was going to be a great start of the rest of my life.

The whole sight of the hospital gave me some excitement. I called the hospital a few weeks back to confirm my position and where I'd be working at.

I strolled up to the main desk and said cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Dr. John Dorian. I'm the new doctor you're expecting. Today's my first day here. Oh, Here are the papers the hospital faxed me to fill out."

The nurse spoke up as I handed her the pages, "Yes, Dr. Dorian, we have been expecting you. There are a few papers and other technicalities we'll need you to fill out, but that you can do later. For now, you can head upstairs for your department and change. It's on floor - wait - I'm sorry, it's not listed here what department you're working in. What department may I ask?"

To which I gladly replied, "It's no problem; I wouldn't have an idea either if I saw me." She laughed at my terrible attempt at a joke before I continued, "Anyways, I'm going to be working in the emergency room."

"Ahh, well that's easy - you're just down the hallway to your left."

I began to walk down the corridor all the while repeating to myself, "The ER. The ER."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I most certainly do not own any of the characters or basically anything affiliated with "Scrubs", whatsoever.

* * *

I walked into the locker room and changed into my scrubs and threw on a lab coat. If I was going to start today, I was going to start it right. I was a doctor here. Not a Newbie. Dammit, I was thirty years old. I had to grow up. There was one thing that didn't change, though. The hair, of course. My hair was classic. Let's be honest here, who doesn't love the JD hair? 

It still didn't change the fact that I was pretty damn nervous. I'd been in emergency situations before - That was typical hospital life, but working in the ER, I just didn't know what to expect. It's the reason why I chose it. I knew it would change me as a doctor, and that's what I wanted, but could never get..

"You sure think a lot to yourself don't you?"

I glanced to my left, and saw a tall man probably a few years older than myself who'd just changed into some scrubs right after me. He must have been the tall, dark, and handsome doctor that's in all of those medical shows, but doesn't really exist. Except he does. And he's about 3 feet in front of me. I quickly replied before he could think that I was a reclusive weirdo, "Yeah, I tend to. Are you an ER doc?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Dr. Jeff Sokolowski. Are you a new resident here?"

I figured that I probably looked either really sheltered or just really young, "No, actually, I'm the new doctor that transferred."

He scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders apologetically, "Sorry, you just looked really out of place there for a moment."

I tied my shoes while making small talk, "You could sure say that again. After all, I did transfer from southern California. Chicago's quite a scenery change for me. And weather change. Damn, it gets cold here."

He studied me for a moment as though he was trying to figure me out. Like whether I was the hotshot doctor with an ego a mile wide or the doctor who was so timid that he couldn't even talk to patients. I'd like to think I'm somewhere in between those, but it's not like Mr. Athletic better known as Dr. Tall Jeff Sokolowski would see that. I could tell from that moment on that he'd been in the ER for quite a few years, so he definitely had experience on his side.

He finally spoke up to break up the silence, "Well, here we are talking and I've told you mine, but I don't even know your name."

I thought I was going to be pretty nervous around this guy at first, but I realized I was fairly comfortable. He didn't make me jumpy and I figured the we'd get along pretty well, so I said, "Dr. John Dorian, but most people call me JD."

"Nice to meet ya, JD You can call me Jeff. I suppose I'll be seeing you pretty soon after you get started. Till then, I hope your first day goes well." And with that, he was gone leaving me alone in the empty locker room. I took a deep breath, closed my new locker, and walked out the swinging door. I'd have to return those calls later. Sorry, Elliot, I promise I'll eventually call.

* * *

I had no idea where I was supposed to go, so I walked up to the nurse's desk doing the same introduction routine I'd been repeating over and over again. There's only so many ways to say who I am, so being the clever guy I am, I said, "Hi, I'm Dr. John Dorian. I'm new here, and to be blunt, I have absolutely no idea whatsoever as to what I am currently supposed to be doing." 

The nurse smiled, "Dr. Dorian, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm the person who has been communicating with you the last few weeks."

I stared incredulously. This was the woman who had been amazingly helpful from the first day I wanted to work at Palos. She was the one who convinced me that I would fit in. I owed her so much.

A huge smile crept across my face because she was just so genuine, and I basically shouted, "No way! You're Taylor Bailey? It's so great to meet you, to! I want to thank you for the help you've been with securing me a position and taking care of the paperwork and just everything. I really appreciate it because I don't know if I'd be here without you."

The young blonde nurse blushed with a coy smile, "Well, Dr. Dorian you are the one who took initiative, so the honor can't all fall on me."

I chuckled, "Well, Taylor, you can call me JD. Just tell me where to begin, and I'll be there."

She said, "Well, the ER is a little different than wha you're used to, JD. We typically have emergencies and patients who are in need of a doctor in a pretty short amount of time."

"A bit of an understatement. Wouldn't you say so, Tay?"

I turned to see where the voice came from. There was Jeff again.

Taylor tapped him on the shoulder playfully, "Jeff, just because you're my fiancée doesn't mean you can make fun of me in front of the newbie!"

The moment she said newbie I automatically thought of Dr. Cox. It'd only been a few days, and I was missing everyone. I just wondered if they missed me as much as I missed them. I hadn't returned any of my cell phone messages still. You could say I was procrastinating in a way.

"JD? Are you ok?" Jeff asked noticing my quietness.

I shook my head, "Yeah, sorry about that. Newbie was my nickname back at my old hospital. It just reminded me of it for moment."

Taylor nodded, "You must miss them don't you?"

I replied slowly, "A little."

"You'll be fine. You're fitting in already. Now all we have to see is your medical prowess in the emergency room," Jeff reassured.

I had a mini panic attack on my "medical prowess" and regained my cool, "Well, I've never worked in the ER before so you'll have to coach me at first."

Jeff was about to say something when there was a chorus of laughing. I glanced behind me and there were two girls. There was an Indian girl and - that girl I met in the morning! The one with the long brown wavy hair. What was her name again? Samantha? Stacy? Stephanie!

The girl began to speak up in a British accent, "Oh dearest older brother! David calls for thee in the room of x-rays!"

I was a bit confused because it looked like she was walking towards me. Was she talking to me? And for that matter, who was David?

Jeff rolled his eyes and returned in an even worse British accent, "It shall be taken care of own my own accord, darling sister." She looked annoyed at his stalling attempt. He laughed and continued as to avoid her evil eye, "Don't worry, Steph. I'm on it." He looked at me and said softy, "Don't let her get to ya too much, JD." He poked her and began to walk away, "Right Polish Princess!?"

"I heard that, Jeff! Don't forget that you're second generation Polish, too!" She glared at his back as he walked away. He gave an all-knowing wave as he traipsed to the corner in opposite direction, and she shifted her attention to me, "JD! It's great to see you again so soon. Is this your new department?"

I nodded, "Yah, it actually is. That's insane that of all the places I could have wound up in this hospital, I end up here."

She quickly replied sheepishly, "Yeah. One would say this place is insane."

Taylor spoke up to get Stephanie's attention, "So Steph, don't forget this weekend we're starting our search for Bridesmaid dresses, yes?"

The Indian girl faced me, "I'm gonna ignore the girly babble for a moment because I want to confirm that you're the new Doc, right?"

I was glad that I wasn't being ignored, "John Dorian. Call me JD." I offered her my hand.

She took it, "Anjali Nagra. Go ahead and call me Anj. So how's your first day been so far?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I can't say much. I've been here about an hour, and the only thing I've done so far is change."

She laughed, "Well, JD, I would love to stay and get to know you better, but I've got to get back to work, so I'll do my best pulling my best friend away from Bridezilla over there. We should do dinner sometime."

Taylor's head twitched, "Anj! One more word making fun of me, and you'll be out of a bridesmaid dress and straight into the morgue."

Anj raised her eyebrows, "See what I said, JD? Bridezilla." She grabbed Stephanie's lab coat, "C'mon Steph! Logan wants us. See ya later, Tay. Nice to meet you, JD."

Steph pulled back against Anj's grasp in excitement as they were walking away, "Taylor, I can not wait till this weekend for the dresses!" She waved goodbye to me, "Nice to see you again, JD!" and she vanished around the next hall.

A middle-aged man walked up to the desk bruskly, "Taylor, did you find that information on Mr. Sheehy in room 187 yet?"

"Yeah, Logan. Right here."

"Thanks." He began to walked away, but did a double take to me. He stared straight into my eyes, "And who the hell are you?"

Taylor interjected, "Logan, be decent to the new guy!" She pointed at me, "This is Dr. John Dorian, JD." She then pointed at "Logan", "JD, this is Dr. Logan Daniels. Now play nice boys."

Logan glanced towards me, "Well, if you're the new guy, you're supposed to be with me for the day to get the hang of the ropes round here." He began to walk away down the hall with his new file, "You'll find me in room 167. Meet me there in a few." And just like he came out of nowhere, he was gone back into nowhere.

I looked at Taylor, "A bit blunt isn't he?"

She grinned, "That's our Logan. A little rough around the edges, but a great doctor regardless. He's kind of in charge around here."

"You could say that."

Suddenly there was a shout across the hall, "Taylor! Have you seen Anj!?"

"David, you'd better get over and stop all that yelling! You'll scare the patients."

He ran up to the nurse's desk and huffed, "Once again, have you seen Anj? I wanted to see if she wanted a movie for tonight after our shifts." He looked at me confused, "Pardon me, but I have absolutely no idea who you are."

After meeting so many new people at once, all I could muster is, "JD. New doc here."

He held out his hand, "Dave O'Connor."

I noticed he was wearing nurse's scrubs. He noticed that I noticed, too.

"Before you laugh, Mr. New Doc, yes, I am a male nurse."

I averted my eyes from his scrubs in embarrassment, "Sorry. I should be used to it by now. I promise I'm not an asshole."

He laughed, "Don't sweat it. I get it all the time. I really stopped caring back in school. I like being a nurse, and that's all that matters."

Taylor interrupted, "Dave, could you show JD to room 167? He's gotta meet Logan there."

Dave nodded, "No prob, Tay. I'm on my way to see Jeff over in x-ray. Let's go, JD. Dr. Daniels hates waiting."

I had the uneasy feeling that Dr. Logan Daniels hated a lot of things.

I followed Dave and waved goodbye to Taylor, "Thanks for everything!"

Once out we were out of sight from Taylor, Dave stopped walking abruptly turned around to face me. He smiled and saluted me, "Well, JD, welcome to the gang."

Oh, God. What had I just got myself into?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, as you can see by now, this piece is more of a character analysis of JD, so you might not like it, but it's fun to see something different happen to JD once in awhile. I appreciate reviews! Thank you to the few supporters this fic has!

* * *


End file.
